The Special Night's
by emmanu888
Summary: That must be the first GUC and FOP crossover fanfic on here and im proud of it, as always have fun reading it :)
1. The Night On The Moon

The Special Night's

Chapter 1 : The night on the Moon

I was at KNS with Amie, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, all was going well until someone decided to attack us by freezing us with liquid nitrogen, me and Timmy were fully frozen but before Amie was frozen she was able to cast a spell to unfreeze us, that's when me and Timmy had the idea of wishing we had a KNS HQ on the moon, so we wished for that and of course having our space suit and helmet on because when we got in the HQ i didn't had my helmet on, and there was no oxygen in the HQ i quickly put on my helmet before dying of lack of oxygen, of course we wished for oxygen so i could remove my helmet, we had a blast jumping around in the HQ thanks to the moon's low gravity, after a while we removed our suit and going in our bed, i have to say sleeping on the moon is so peaceful and so different from sleeping on earth, the next morning we had to go back to the earth HQ what we didn't know is that Anti Cosmo appeared while Cosmo was checking the earth HQ, needless to say that Anti Cosmo is drifting in space with no suit, back on earth we had to keep our suit and helmet on, because there was a black possession mist inside KNS, i found Cosmo coughing hard because the mist was taking over its mind, to clear the black mist out of his mind i cast the White Mistus spell and told him to wear his suit and helmet, needless to say we had to vacuum the black mist out.


	2. The Night Underwater

Chapter 2 : The Underwater Night

After vacuuming out the black mist we were able to get out of our suit, me and Timmy like the low gravity jumping so much we decided to wish for KNS to have low gravity, Cosmo misheard the wish and instead of low gravity we had zero gravity, one way or another zero gravity was really fun, walking on the ceiling, going through blobs of water and swimming in mid-air, i wished for no oxygen and decided we should wear our space suit and helmet again, as we did that and we had our suit and helmet on, we heard someone choking and we all thought "Maybe thats the one who's attacking us" we decided to check around and Wanda found where our attacker was, Amie and Timmy couldn't believe it "Our attacker is Griff Tannen !" and i couldn't believe either, i trapped him in a oxygen bubble and asked for anwsers, he wouldn't collaborate so i removed the oxygen bubble and let him die from lack of oxygen, after he died water started rushing in KNS until every room was submerged, we still had our space suit on so we didn't have to worry about drowning until i started having problem with my helmet, first the oxygen line started to malfunction so i was unable to breath Timmy fixed that, then my helmet started leaking Timmy wished for waterproof duct tape and fixed it, and the worse of all my helmet broke and i was alone when it happened, needless to say i must have beat a record since i held my breath for 4 hours straight, when Timmy found me he wished that i had a new helmet, as soon as the new helmet appeared i gasped for air of course and pretty much beat a breath hold record since i held mine for 4 hours, when i saw KNS was still submerged i had the idea of a underwater night, they all agreed to the idea and of course we wished to have our diving suit which are more comfortable underwater than our space suit, and we are currently spending time together, fishes are swimming around HQ and a little Squirtle decided to join us, me and Am decided to go outside where we met Greg guardian of Atlantis, no need to say we were not welcomed near Atlantis at all, Am wished to be a mermaid and she became a beautiful mermaid with wavy brown hair, it didn't take a while that someone turned me into a mermaid, a pretty mermaid with a purple tail and my multicolored hair waving in the water, me and Am even cried in joy because we were so pretty as mermaid, the day gone we slept underwater not as diver but as mermaids, or in Timmy's case as a merman.


End file.
